


Anchored

by AnyaBantik



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: Ей кажется, что ему нужно рассказать много историй. Она уверена, что хочет услышать их все.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Anchored

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anchored](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422653) by [NeverMessWithTeddyBears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverMessWithTeddyBears/pseuds/NeverMessWithTeddyBears). 



Поначалу она не верит своим глазам, хотя и начинает подходить к нему словно на автопилоте. 

— Брюс... — его имя произносится как молитва.

Он стоит здесь, в паре метров от нее, и она видит усталость в его глазах — впрочем там есть и что-то напоминающее душевное спокойствие. Он еще больше поседел с их последней встречи, несмотря на то что прошло всего несколько месяцев. Ей кажется, что ему нужно рассказать много историй. Она уверена, что хочет услышать их все.

Пока она идет к нему, он медленно разводит руки, и она замечает, что он по-другому держится: он стал более расслабленным, и прошлое больше не давит на него. Это немного напоминает ей её саму, как она чувствовала себя, когда решила, что её руки больше не были настолько в крови.

Она счастлива, что он достиг баланса между собой и Большим парнем, что он наконец полностью принял себя. Но она смотрит на Брюса и в глубине души мучится от воспоминаний о том, как он выключает видео и улетает.

Наташа не знает почему, но обнимает его, кладя голову на его плечо. Он зарывается лицом в её волосы, вдыхая её запах, и, если это возможно, расслабляется ещё сильнее. Словно теперь всё снова наладилось и он чувствует себя полноценным.

— Скажи мне уйти, и я уйду, — тихо произносит он, и, Господи, как же она скучала по его голосу. — Но если ты попросишь меня остаться, я больше никогда не покину тебя снова, — он пытается сдержать слезы, а она не позволяет себе заплакать. Сейчас она не заплачет, нет. — Я обожаю тебя, — говорит он. — Всегда обожал и буду обожать, — он слегка отходит и касается рукой её щеки. Они соприкасаются лбами, и её сердце преисполнено любовью — любовью, которую, как ей всегда казалась, она никогда не почувствует.

Она кладет руку на его грудь, прямо над сердцем, и чувствует сердцебиение. Это придает ей странное чувство покоя, которое она не ощущала уже очень долгое время.

— Останься, — шепчет она, и на секунду ему кажется, что он ослышался.

Наташа избавляет его от всех сомнений поцелуем.


End file.
